The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of attaching and aligning an optical targeting or alignment system to a base. More particularly, this invention pertains to an apparatus and method of attaching and aligning optical sighting systems to a firearm.
It is long known in the art to provide mechanical means for mounting optical devices to a firearm. Aiming or sighting devices, laser target illumination devices and laser ranging devices are commonly mounted to ballistic projectile launchers, such as rifles, to survey equipment, and to other apparatus requiring alignment along a longitudinal axis. Common aiming or sighting devices include various types of telescopic optical scopes. Other aiming or sighting devices include telescopic and non-telescopic thermal imaging scopes and telescopic and non-telescopic amplified light imaging optical scopes.
Removable mounting systems are frequently used to mount telescopic scopes, and other similar aiming devices (e.g., iron sights), upon barrels of rifles or other similar firearms. The most common telescopic scopes are non-amplified, optical telescopic scopes having front and rear mounting points. Such a telescopic scope (or other sighting device) is attached by means of a mounting system to the barrel of a rifle in a configuration having the rear sight of the scope adjacent to the rifle's breach and the front sight of the scope directed toward the muzzle of the rifle. The scope's sighting axis is approximately aligned with the bore axis of the rifle and is adjusted vertically in elevation and adjusted laterally in windage such that the point of aim observed by the shooter is the point of impact of the projectile at the desired range.
A problem with current mounting systems includes impingement of the frame (e.g., the receiver) of the firearm. Impingement upon the receiver can interfere with the bolt carrier and result in jamming of the firearm. That is, current systems used in connection with select firearms rely on a frictional fit about the top of the receiver of the firearm resulting in compression to the receiver in the area about the bolt carrier. It is therefore desirable to have a sighting device mount for select firearms that does not impinge upon the receiver.